As of 2013, over 3 million Canadians live with diabetes. Type I diabetes (T1D) accounts for approximately 10% of these cases and is characterized by uncontrolled fluctuations in blood glucose resulting from the destruction of insulin-secreting beta-cells in the islets of the pancreas.
Expression and secretion of mature insulin necessary to regulate blood glucose levels is confined to the beta-cells in pancreatic islets. In T1D, an inappropriate autoimmune response leads to beta-cell destruction, absolute insulin insufficiency and overt diabetes. Currently, insulin replacement therapy and diet/lifestyle control has been the mainstay treatment for T1D but is not a cure.
There is thus a need for novel approaches for the controlled delivery of bioactive polypeptides, such as insulin, and for novel therapeutic strategies for the treatment of conditions that can benefit from the controlled delivery of such peptides, such as T1D.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.